


Disorder.

by PumpkinFickle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Attempted Murder, Bullying, Child Abuse, Developing Friendships, Drug Use, Drugs, Extended Scene, Female Friendship, Foster Care, Friendship, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gaslighting, Gen, High School, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Origin Story, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peer Pressure, Polyamory, Psychological Horror, Shyness, Team as Family, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinFickle/pseuds/PumpkinFickle
Summary: The story of how "Legion" came to be and the lives of F.J.S.J before the horror.No entity AU.Or; Local writer tries to continue writing Legion's lore, ruins everything.





	Disorder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, the story is called "Disorder" as it is based off of a Joy Division song. I do not like the romantization of disorders so no, it's not about teenage angsty killers with disorders. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING; Some things to mention is that this story has mentions of things that may need trigger warnings. Some of these things include:  
> -Underage Smoking  
> -Underage Drinking  
> \- Alcohol abuse  
> -Abuse  
> -Violence and gore.  
> -mentions of prostitution  
> -mature topics  
> -slight sexual content  
> -mentions of self-harm  
> -mentions of drug use.
> 
> This story is not meant to be "edgy" and no trigger warning is an attempt to seem edgy. Any comments making fun of the topics of abuse and self-harm will promptly be reported and deleted.  
> Stay nice, hoes.

"My name is Legion, for we are many."

_-The Christian New Testament gospels of Matthew (8:28-34)_

"I've been waiting for a guide to come and take me by the hand,  
Could these sensations make me feel the pleasures of a normal man?"

"I'm watching you, I'm watching her, I'll take no pity from you friends,"

"I've got the spirit, but lose the feeling,"

- _Disorder, Joy Division._

* * *

" _Any one person could be deranged inside. A horror who collects fingers or crushes the skulls of the most benign animals, this plays on the fear that any young person looking to belong, can spawn the same evil from just that._

_The most seemingly innocent people, can be vicious when put in the right situation. And not just that...there might be tens, hundreds or even thousands of them in a local community. You just won't know what danger you're in until they've already struck._

_Anyone you meet in the street could be a lonely, kind soul OR a person racking the 6th snick into their bedroom wall to commemorate_ _their kill streak._

_This rule did not only apply to Ormond back in the incidents that would forever be marked in it's history. It applied everywhere, it still applies everywhere._

_Darkness can come from anyone, even those closest to you. Darkness is always among us."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating this and posting the first chapter first thing tomorrow but it's getting late and I still have stuff to do so I might as well post the short prologue. This is almost like a trailer or a teaser lol.


End file.
